


My name is Shannon

by ooa113y



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Trans Character, Dildos, F/F, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooa113y/pseuds/ooa113y
Summary: Beato helps "Kanon" transition into a new life. With a lot of fucking involved. Also Jessica is there for some reason. Again. Of course, she gets fucked too.
Relationships: Beatrice/Jessica, Beatrice/Shannon, Jessica/Shannon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may find this a bit too similar to some parts of my last work, Jessica's Personal Furniture. That is because I started wanting to explore the trans themes a bit more while writing that, but the framework I have set up for myself while writing it didn't really allow me to explore that all too well, nor was that originally intended as the main point. Hopefully, that clears up why it might feel like I'm doing the same thing again.

“Just like that. See?”

“Ah… you’re right, Beatrice-sama. This looks great. Thank you so much.”

“There you go, my little girl.” 

Beato kissed Shannon’s cheek. Shannon always loved Beatrice calling her a girl. Let’s step back a bit to explain something: this gameboard’s Shannon did not get to live as a woman. How did this come about? Beatrice wondered about the idea herself. It turns out that, by some miracle, the damage from the cliff drop wasn’t as significant this time around. Of course, Shannon’s soul was still that of a woman, even if the shape of her piece had changed somewhat. She was even more certain of that fact on this board than usual. 

She was raised under the name “Kanon” at the Fukuin House and came to this island under that name originally. Once she met Beatrice, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. The two talked a lot, since it seemed like she was the only person on the island besides Maria (who only showed up once a year for a day or two) that Beatrice could communicate with. She came out to Beato, Beato suggested the name “Shannon” to her, and Shannon thought that name was so great that it was like it was designed specifically for her. She then built up the courage to ask for Beatrice’s help with becoming more feminine, and when she finally did ask, Beatrice happily agreed, saying this would be a fun way to spend the time. 

And she truly chose a fun place to start. The moment Beato agreed to help, Shannon felt her underwear disappear, and Beato cackled. Shannon was almost regretting her choice, but then Beato opened Shannon’s underwear drawer, showing her that all of her underwear was replaced with beautiful, feminine panties of all kinds. Shannon took out a simple pair — pink with a cute bow — and put it on.

“Your cock’s sticking out, Shannon.” Beato giggled. “Uhm, wait, would you rather I call it something else? I know some girls prefer different names for it.”

“Um… for now, could you call it a clit, please?” Shannon blushed as she asked that, but Beatrice nodded happily. She then explained. “With panties, you’re generally better off tucking your clit in the back. Ah, but, there are a few larger pairs in there if you don’t want to bother with that, too.”

“Tucking? How?”

Beato gently took her hand, surrounded her clit with it, and guided her along. Once she was done, she put Shannon’s panties back on and told her to look at herself in the mirror. “See, look, doesn’t it look great like this? You might need some tape to keep it in position there, though. You’ll find that in the drawer as well.”

Shannon looked at the mirror and smiled at how great it looked — even though not much has actually changed, to her just having panties on already felt extremely significant, and the flat look was incredibly appealing. Satisfied with the result, Beato looked at Shannon as well. After a short while, she giggled, then lowered Shannon’s panties and grabbed her clit from behind, and proceeded to rub it in her hand. Shannon moaned out and kept smiling. “Thank you, Beatrice-sama!” she cried as she came and covered Beatrice’s dress with her cum.

“Hmph. You’re going to have to clean that later, you know.”

“I certainly will. Thank you once again.”

Shannon re-tucked her clit after struggling with it for a while. Beato was about to jump in to help once again, but she managed it in the end, which caused Beato to giggle and smile.

"Say, Beatrice-sama… this might be presumptuous of me, but…"

"Yes? What is it, my cute girl?"

Shannon blushed. "Um, well, you see… Could you perhaps use your magic to, um. Give me a… vagina?"

Beato giggled and sighed in response. "I can, cutie.  **And I will, if you want me to.** " Shannon gasped when she heard that. "But, ah, first…" Beato lifted her skirt, revealing her own beautiful cock. Of course, as a witch she could flip back and forth easily, but it did drive her point home to Shannon. "Being a girl, or even being feminine, isn't at all about the vag, you see? Wouldn't you say this dick looks very womanly?" It did indeed. It was, very clearly, a girl's dick — even without considering the fact that it was attached to a woman. Shannon couldn't explain why, but she could tell. "It does, Beatrice-sama."

"Anyway, here's my point. I'm going to guide you through becoming more feminine, through this transition, step by step. There is no particular order that you must keep to, of course. I simply picked the way that seems most fun for me. But I shall not torture you either. If you simply must have a vagina immediately, now or at any point in the future, tell me and I'll give you one. But do know that alone won't be enough."

Shannon nodded. "I'll think about it for now, Beatrice-sama. Thank you for your guidance."

“It’s no problem. Now, clean my dress.”

“Of course.”

Shannon knew, naturally, what “cleaning” meant when it came to cum. She approached Beato’s dress on her knees, from the very bottom, and started licking it clean. Beato smiled, watching her. She carefully licked every last drop off. Once she got to the part that got on Beato’s chest, Beato moaned out a little while she cleaned, but didn’t let her face show it.

Shannon was finished. Or so she thought, but Beato cackled. “You missed a spot, Shannon!” Beato lifted her dress and pointed at her dick. Indeed, it had some of Shannon’s cum spilled over from when Beato was showing it off. Shannon smiled and complied. She crawled under Beato’s dress, and Beato lowered it on top of her. She started licking Beato’s beautiful cock even more carefully and gently than she did the dress. She finished cleaning it, but Beato held her head and stopped her from leaving. She understood what this meant, and started sucking on Beatrice’s cock. She wasn’t particularly great at it, but to Beatrice the inexperience and clumsiness of the process was far more entertaining than having someone she already trained well (like Battler) do it. After a while, Shannon accelerated and Beato started feeling the waves of pleasure. Moaning out, she came in Shannon’s mouth, which Shannon happily drank down.

"I shall rest. See you tomorrow." Beatrice vanished, the dress around Shannon and the cock in her mouth instantly fading away. Shannon went to bed happily, though she struggled to fall asleep with the tucked — and now extremely hard — clit. She decided to re-tuck it tomorrow, after all that'd give her more practice, and let it stick out of her adorable panties for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon screamed when she woke up. It wasn’t a nightmare or anything — or maybe it was? Her clit was being bitten quite strongly and harshly by Beatrice! “B… Beatrice-sama! Ah… good morning!”, she finally remembered to be polite.

“Mm.” Beato stopped her bite. “Good morning, my girl. Sleep well?”

“Um, yes.” Shannon blushed. “It was a good night.”

“I could tell!” Beatrice cackled. “That snack in your panties looked quite delicious and ready to eat!~”

Shannon blushed even more fiercely. She never had that part of her be complimented by anyone, and she was unsure of how she felt about these kinds of compliments in general, but since it came from Lady Beatrice herself, it made her happy.

Beato grabbed Shannon’s clit in her hand and jerked it to orgasm quickly, covering Shannon in her own cum. “Ah, there we go. Hey, you look very cute like this. Hmm… Since it’s the weekend, no wiping any of this till you go to work on Monday. Got it?”

Shannon nodded. Her clit grew soft and a bit of cum dripped down from it onto her panties and legs. The top part of her uniform, that she was still wearing from yesterday, was completely covered and sticky, but that didn’t bother her so much as it excited her. What did bother here were the few drops on her face, but Beato licked those off for her herself.

“A-anyway.” Beatrice made a cute noise. “Go pick out a new pair of panties for the day. Don’t wear anything else for now, you’re cute like this. We’ll get you more feminine bottoms to wear soon. You want a skirt?” Shannon nodded fiercely. “We’ll get you one, girly. I promise.”

Shannon smiled as she dug through the panty drawer. Her choice this time was still simple, but visibly much more daring — it was semi-transparent and lacy, and her tucked clit was visible through it in the back. It was still pink and still full-back. Beato certainly understood the choice of style — easier to tuck and all — but she couldn’t help but ask why Shannon repeatedly chose pink twice in a row. “Feminine colour… makes me feel happy.” Beato nodded and smiled. She knew Shannon would stop caring about such little things soon enough, when she had other things to help her feel like the girl she is, but for now, if she found a source of happiness like this, it was okay.

Beato cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for the rude awakening, by the way, cutie. But there was a reason for that, and that’s beyond me just being horny and bored.” Shannon glanced at her curiously. “I wanted to test how high your voice can go. And I’m quite satisfied with the result! We’ll be doing voice training from today onwards, to get you to sound nice and feminine.”

“That’s… possible?”

“Oh, yeah. All it takes is just some practice, really. This is one thing my magic can’t really help with even if you wanted… You need to practice it by yourself.”

Shannon nodded.

“I will guide you, don’t you worry.” Beato added, playing with Shannon’s hair. “For starters… do a voice as high-pitched as you can, and read something. Read, specifically. Saying things yourself, you’ll keep falling back to your “default” voice while you’re thinking, at least for now, so focus on reading. You’ve got… plenty of books, I see.”

“Yes, Beatrice-sama!” Shannon replied, in a high pitch. She frowned as she wasn’t a fan of how that sounded. “We’ll start with the highest pitch you can pull off and gradually lower it. It’s going to be more difficult for you to hit the middle ground from the get go.” Beato explained, and Shannon understood the plan. 

“We’ll also need to be careful not to strain your voice.” Beato continued. “So we’ll limit the reading session to just ten minutes or so for the first day, okay?”

Shannon replied “yes” in her high-pitched voice, but this time it made her happy to hear. 

“There’s more to voice than just pitch. You’ll note my own voice is rather low, but still quite distinctly feminine. I’ll explain how to get to a point like this later.”

“Thank you, Beatrice-sama!”

Shannon grabbed a random book and started reading. She didn’t care about the content, only about her voice. She sounded ridiculous, but she trusted Beatrice and understood the plan, so she kept going for a while. The ten-minute period barely ended, and she already felt her voice being strained. She breathed out. Beato clapped. “That wasn’t bad at all! You kept a consistently high pitch there, which is wonderful!”

“Really? But it’s such a short time…”

“Don’t worry about that! We can extend the time more and more as we go along.” Beato kissed Shannon happily. 

“Now, for a better indicator of progress… let me explain this. Like I said, pitch isn’t that important. In fact, you’ll want to eventually get it pretty low. What is important, on the other hand…”, she trailed off, placing Shannon’s hand on the area just below her neck. “Say something in your “bad” voice.”

“Of course.”, Shannon mumbled out, unhappily. To her, even sounding like a balloon the way she did was already more pleasant than… this. But Beato knew better, so she listened to her.

“There, there. Did you feel that vibration?”

“Ah… yes. I felt that, actually!” Shannon was surprised, because Beato pointed out something that she failed to notice until now.

“Now, this shouldn’t happen. You’ll want to bring this vibration down until it doesn’t exist. And that matters far more than pitch. I think they call this… res… something… resurrection? No, wait, that’s the wrong kind of magic…” Beato got lost in her sea of knowledge, and Shannon giggled, because it was kinda cute.

“Resonance! That’s the word!”

“Ah. I see.” Shannon smiled. “Thank you for teaching me this. But, other than raising my pitch, what can I do?”

“Well… Going high-pitched is a good way to do it. You could also try to, like, swallow and hold it like that, which should reduce it too.”

“Swallow what?”

“Just air. Or, I suppose, I could arrange for something better.” Beato stripped out of her dress. Shannon gasped — she may have seen Beato’s cock yesterday, but she never saw just how beautiful her body truly was underneath the dress. She was wearing a stunning black corset and thigh highs, but she had no panties on whatsoever, so her beautiful cock was in plain sight. Looking at this, however, something surprised Shannon. This is the second time she saw Beatrice’s dick, and the first time she thought it may have been coincidence, but…

“Beatrice-sama. I apologize for the question, but, um, how come you aren’t hard?”

“Huh? Oh… that.” Beato smirked. “Believe it or not, girl dicks don’t just randomly get hard. You have to play with them for a bit for that to happen. Even if I’m turned on… which, by the way, I absolutely am, don’t misunderstand… it just won’t get hard by itself. Yours will be like that too, when we get somewhat further along. Does that bother you?”

“No… that actually sounds really nice and convenient, to be in control like that. It makes having this big clit sound not even half as bad, honestly. Hmm… I still think I’d rather have it gone completely, though. Having a vag sounds nice for other reasons too…” Shannon blushed.

“Right now?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean that. Though, hmm… is there a way I could test it out, and go back if I don’t like it?”

Beato frowned a bit. “There is, but… as a Human being, you being affected by this kind of magic is going to give your body quite a shock as it is. It won’t be easily reversible. You’d have to wait for quite a while. Don’t get me wrong, I can revert it — just know that your test drive will last a few years, not a couple hours.”

“Ah… I see. I think I can hold out for now. I’m kind of curious about what it’s like having this “girl dick” you describe, as well. So, I think I’ll take that for a test drive, first.”

Beato smiled. Shannon saying things like this in the first place meant she was more happy with herself, even if she didn’t realise it, and that made Beatrice extremely pleased. She then remembered what they were doing and coughed a bit.

“Ahem. Anyway. You needed something to swallow, for your… voice training, right?”

“Oh! Yes! I’m sorry, Beatrice-sama!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, my cute girl. Enjoy yourself.”

Shannon grabbed Beato’s soft cock with her hands and rubbed it. It wasn’t long until it got hard and extended in length, at which point she put it in her mouth and licked it intensely. She was better at it than the last time, but still not as good as some other people Beato fucked were. She was learning quickly, though, and Beato could tell she’d reach that level fast. Shannon sucked more intensely, and Beato came down her mouth. Shannon swallowed and maintained that grip, then tried speaking again. “Thank you, Beatrice-sama.” Her voice was improving. Beato smiled and patted her head. “Good girl. Keep on with the voice practice. I’ll be here to listen. Meanwhile, I have something else to teach you. Ah, be right back. Gotta pee.” Shannon smiled, familiar with the feeling. She was about to start rubbing her clit, but Beato shot a glare at her, and she understood and followed that silent order.

On her way to the bathroom, Beato smiled to herself. Shannon was making such amazing progress so quickly, and it was so much fun to work with her. She felt that she’d enjoy it even without the sex, though it was certainly a nice bonus. Beato made it to her destination. Here, she swapped back to her pussy. She’s never used her dick for peeing before, had no idea how to do that, and she wasn’t comfortable enough to just experiment with it. “Maybe Shannon can teach me something, too…”, she thought to herself. Once she was done, she swapped back, though her dick seemed noticeably smaller this time around. Beato hurried back to Shannon’s room, giggling in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m back!” Beato exclaimed loudly when she entered the room, and Shannon happily glanced at her. “Welcome back, Beatrice-sama. Is everything in order?”

“Yes, yes, quite so. No problems at all.”

“Um, you were going to teach me something?”

Beato didn’t reply. Instead, she took a pair of open-back panties from Shannon’s underwear drawer, and ordered her to put them on instead of the ones she was wearing at the moment. She made sure to choose a pink pair again, just to make Shannon happier. Shannon followed the order and, only once she was done, asked what exactly is this supposed to teach her. Beato wanted to just demonstrate, but she held back and figured it’d be best to explain to avoid hurting Shannon and doing something she might not actually like.

“If you ever decide to have a vagina… well, you know how to use them, surely?”

“Um, kind of? I know the basic ideas of how they work, but obviously not in any detail.”

“Basics are fine. Point is, you put things inside them. You already have a perfectly good hole to put things inside. We can use that for practice.”

“Oh! Oh, I see!” Shannon finally got it. “Okay! Let’s practice!”

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yes! It sounds fun.” Shannon blushed. “She’s far more kinky than I would expect”, Beato thought to herself.

Shannon got on all fours and spread her legs on the bed, the cute bulge of her clit being somewhat visible in the panties between her legs. Beato gasped at the beautiful sight, and approached Shannon carefully. She lightly held Shannon’s ass in her hands, and rubbed the cheeks. She could hear Shannon moan from that action alone, which made her happier and hornier. She grabbed her cock in her hand for a bit, rubbed it a few times so that it’d get hard, and carefully plunged it inside Shannon’s adorable hole.

“Mmm!!!” Shannon moaned out louder, trying to keep to a high-pitch voice, which was in itself so cute that it made Beato’s cock expand even more. “Ahhh, Beatrice-sama!”

“Too much? I can stop.”

“No, no, please keep going! It feels wonderful!”

Beato smiled at that response. She was happy to hear that Shannon enjoyed it, so she went deeper inside. She specifically shrunk her cock to make it easier on Shannon, and it seemed like she was correct with the size guess, as it didn’t feel like it could go any further once she put it all the way in.

Shannon moaned out even louder and breathed heavily. Beato didn’t even begin moving yet, and she was already on the very edge of orgasm. “Oh well”, Beato thought to herself, “might as well make her have many.” She started moving quickly, expecting Shannon to immediately release a stream of cum, but to her surprise that didn’t happen.

“Why are you holding back, girl?”

“It would be… rude… to cum before you, Beatrice-sama… especially this much earlier… hahh… hahh…”.

“Don’t do that kind of thing with me. I want to see you as happy and as satisfied as possible. Cum.”

“Ahh… thank you!” she exclaimed, covering her panties with leaky white fluid. Beato rubbed the front of her panties a little, scooping some of it up and drinking it down, while still going fast in and out of Shannon’s ass. She then kept rubbing Shannon’s clit from the front. The moans got louder, and Shannon had a blissful look on her face the whole time.

Shannon came over and over, and eventually collapsed to sleep. Beato’s own orgasm came shortly after that. She felt a little bit disappointed that she couldn’t hear Shannon praise her cum filling her ass, but she knew the girl needed rest anyway. Beato took a small plug and inserted it into Shannon’s butt to keep the cum inside, then quietly got dressed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shannon woke up, she was somewhat disoriented and confused. It was a work day today, so she had to leave for work. She wiped the cum off her body and put on her usual work clothes, keeping the pair of panties she was wearing on. She thought about what to do with the buttplug, and decided that removing it without Beatrice’s permission would be impolite, but she had no time to waste and had to get going, so she just kept it in as well. Beatrice’s cum moving around inside her ass wasn’t at all unpleasant either.

She was distracted during the day. The reasons were, of course, obvious, though she couldn’t help but feel there was something else going on outside of just the buttplug that made her feel different. Natsuhi complained about “Kanon”’s performance, but Shannon brushed that off, simply deciding “that’s not me anymore” in her mind, which made the ranting easier to bear.

However, “easier” did not turn out to be “easy”, and eventually Shannon just broke down in tears — something that hasn’t happened to her in all the years she was on Rokkenjima. Natsuhi understood that she went too far, but she remained indignant and stayed on her high horse. At least, she left the room that was being cleaned, and Shannon was now alone. That made her feel better, but she still failed to understand why she was feeling this sad over it in the first place. Perhaps she already got used to the happiness of being with Beatrice and becoming more feminine to the point where going back to her old ways was too much to bear? She figured that couldn’t happen so quickly, but still, that was her best understanding of what was going on.

When Shannon came back into her room, Beato was waiting for her, and when she saw Shannon’s tears, she was fuming. After Shannon explained what had happened, Beato swore to murder Natsuhi, but Shannon asked her to wait a little while longer with that. Beato nodded, understandingly.

“Still, I wonder why I’m this upset…” Shannon pondered. “Natsuhi-sama can be… ahem… a fucking bitch quite often, but I thought I was used to it by now…”

“Are you feeling more emotional than usual?”

“Yeah… something like that, I think. I’m not sure why though.”

“Do you… dislike it?”

“I wouldn’t say so. Yeah, it hurts a lot more, but being able to feel more things in general… that makes me happy, somewhat. I wonder if it will last.”

"It should." Beato said with certainty in her voice. "I'm glad you like the change, my girl."

"Ah, Beatrice-sama, is this… is this something you did?"

"In a way, though you also have yourself to thank for it." Beato said as she took the buttplug out. "You kept this in the whole time, didn't you?"

"Ah, yes. I figured it'd be impolite to remove."

"Good girl." Beato smiled as Shannon continued: "but I don't really see why that has anything to do with how I feel. It's pleasant to have it in me, but beyond that, I don't really get it…"

Beato smiled and decided there was no point in hiding it from Shannon any longer. "Well, you see, cutie, my cum — the cum that was in your ass the whole night and the whole day, the cum that is held in by that cute plug right there — it has something of a feminizing property to it. It's loaded with hormones, if you want to sound smart. The more of it you get and the longer you spend with it on or in your body, the more feminine you will become."

Shannon was about to ask, but Beato interjected before she could finish. "Yes, that includes being more emotional. You are a woman, so with your body becoming more feminine you'll be able to feel things better, and that includes your own feelings and emotions just as well."

"I… I see. Thank you so much. That is amazing. I'm not going to ever take this plug out."

"Now that won't do at all, will it? It'll get stale in there, and you have to keep it fresh for the effect to work. Plus, it shouldn't stay in the exact same place either. We're going to put more on you today, okay?"

"Yes, Beatrice-sama! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, by the way, this effect will also cause you to grow breasts. And your nipples" — she grabbed one causing Shannon to moan out wildly — "will become very, very sensitive."

"That is… incredible. I cannot express my gratitude with words."

"Suck my dick instead, then?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

Beato smiled and raised her dress again. Starting with a simple kiss, Shannon worked on getting Beato's cock up. As she did so, she moaned out cutely with her voice that she kept practicing, and Beato smiled at that, patting her head. As Beato’s gorgeous dick started going upwards, Shannon took it in her mouth and lowered her head down onto the shaft.

Moving faster and faster, Shannon enjoyed herself immensely as she sucked, licked, kissed and played with Beato’s wonderful cock. Beato herself went on to move in and out of Shannon’s mouth, thrusting her hips and helping Shannon out. It wasn’t long before Beato reached her orgasm, and with a moan, let out a massive spray of cum into Shannon’s mouth, bigger than ever before.

This time, Shannon didn’t swallow. She held it in her mouth to let the effects last longer. Beato giggled when she saw that, and that giggle eventually transitioned into a full-blown loud laugh. “Stop, stop. Swallow it, you cute slut.” Shannon obeyed. “I’ll re-fill the dose in your ass and plug it up again, alright? We’ll just go with that for now. Carrying it around in your mouth is a bit much.”

Shannon swallowed. “Yes, Beatrice-sama. But, um, is there a way to… increase the coverage beyond just my ass?”

“I could cover your whole body with it, sure. It’ll work fine even on the surface. But… later. For now, let us rest.” Beato cuddled Shannon on the bed. Shannon smiled happily and fell asleep in Beato’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon woke up naked. Her ass was filled and plugged again, and her torso was almost entirely coated with Beato’s cum. Her mouth, too, though she swallowed it all when she woke up and only realised a bit later, sighing at her own carelessness. Beato herself was nowhere to be seen, though. Shannon figured she must have already left, but did wonder just how the hell she managed to sleep through being used so much. Figuring it was magic, she shrugged and went to search for her clothes.

She went to her panty drawer and looked through it for quite a while. She was feeling more frisky than usual today, so she figured she’d wear something sexier than usual. Finding a lacy red pair, she skillfully put it on and tucked her clit in, smiling at herself in the mirror, and playing a bit with her incredibly sensitive nipples. Finally satisfied, she turned to look for the rest of her boring and annoying uniform.

She couldn’t find it. In its usual place, she instead found a maid uniform. A gorgeously sexy uniform — one she’d love to spend a night with Beato in — but she didn’t think she could wear it to her actual work. However, she understood this was here for a reason. A uniform appearing in her closet and replacing her old one like this could only be the work of Beatrice-sama, and she trusted her with all her heart. So, Shannon braced herself, and, with some work, put her new clothes on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She couldn’t help herself but twirl her skirt a couple times, giggling every time she spun. Finally satisfied, though still scared, Shannon reached underneath the skirt and pushed her buttplug deeper in — for the extra courage it gave her — and left her room heading out to work.

The first person she bumped into when she left, as she was very afraid, was Natsuhi. Natsuhi glanced her over, Shannon shivering in fear internally but not showing a sign of it. Then she smiled and said “You must be… Shannon, correct?”

“Um. Yes. That is correct, Natsuhi-sama.”

“I’d like to give you a more proper welcome, however, as I’m sure you are aware, your predecessor — that impudent boy, Kanon, has left without putting in his final week like you’re supposed to… so we were extremely short on staff. I am so glad you could arrive early.”

Shannon figured out what the trick that Beato played was — and thanks to her, “Kanon” was finally a thing of the past, and Shannon sighed in relief. She was a whole new person to everyone in the Ushiromiya family, and she was finally, at last, herself. She figured she’ll do her best to leave a good impression, because she felt she could actually enjoy her job — her life — now. With an impressive smile, the likes of which you’d never see on her face when she was playing the “Kanon” role, she nodded and said: “I’m more than happy to be of service, Natsuhi-sama! How shall I serve you?”

Natsuhi was… to say the least, very surprised by this eagerness, though not disappointed in the slightest. This is the first time a servant this happy and cheerful appears, and she thought this could finally be a relief for her incessant headaches. To the best of her abilities, she wanted this girl to remain as cheerful as she already is, and so she decided to go lighter on her than she originally intended. After all, just seeing a smile this adorable was already more than enough help for the day, as far as Natsuhi was concerned.

“You should start by making us tea. You will find the necessary equipment and instructions in the kitchen area. If you are having trouble, please feel free to ask the other remaining servant, Kumasawa-san, for advice. Just… ignore any sentence with the word “mackerel” in it, please.”

Shannon giggled in response, then remembered that she had to pretend she didn’t know what Natsuhi was on about, so she asked — “mackerel?”, only to see Natsuhi hold her palm to her forehead in response. “Just… please ignore the mackerel. Okay?”

“Um, sure! No problem, Natsuhi-sama. I’ll be off, then, unless there’s something else?”

“No, that will be all for now. The kitchen area is directly next to the dining hall, which itself connects to the parlor — an area you are certain to easily find given its size. If all else fails, there’s some signs inside the mansion you could follow. Please bring out the tea to the dining room once you finish making it.”

“Understood, I will see you soon then.”

“Indeed you will. Good luck.”

This was the most polite Natsuhi has ever been, and Shannon didn’t mind in the slightest. Normally at this point in the day she would have already been forced to clean multiple rooms, without any time to properly take care of the task, and she’d still have to make the bloody tea — it got to a point where Shannon would often ruin the tea on purpose. Her worst “mistake” was just pouring the tea directly onto Natsuhi “by accident” at one point, an action she was starting to regret, though only slightly.

Shannon confidently went on to make the tea. She did it without needing any advice from Kumasawa, of course, she already did know the recipe by heart. In fact, Kumasawa was nowhere to be found, probably still asleep — the lazy old hag. Before Shannon grabbed the tray, she walked around a bit in her new high heels to ensure she can do it without dropping. Harder than it would seem at a glance, but she seemed to be able to do it fairly well. She played with her nipples for a bit again and rubbed her clit a little under her skirt, played with the plug — all just a few seconds together — and, smiling, went out with the tea to the dining room.

In the room, she met with Krauss and Jessica. She calmly and politely introduced herself to both of them. Krauss showed no emotion, but that was normal for him — he never caused much trouble to her as it was — but Jessica smiled a lot more than expected. Natsuhi raised a questioning eyebrow, and Jessica explained that she was happy that there was a girl servant to talk to now. Natsuhi was satisfied with that explanation, and signed to Shannon to serve the tea. Before Natsuhi realised that Shannon might be unfamiliar with this kind of gesture, Shannon already put the tea down in front of everyone, and Natsuhi smiled with satisfaction. She then asked Shannon to serve the food, which Shannon did dutifully and happily as well. After that, Jessica asked Natsuhi whether Shannon could clean her room. Natsuhi, naturally, understood that this was mostly just because Jessica wanted to get to know the new girl better, but she accepted. Normally, she wouldn’t be so lenient on a new servant, but she was truly in a good mood today.

Once breakfast was done, Jessica immediately called Shannon to her room, and Shannon obliged. Jessica went there in a hurry for some reason, so Shannon could only catch her breath and properly greet Jessica once they were already in there. “It’s… it’s nice to meet you, ah, Jessica-sama. What may I help you with?”

Jessica laughed, much to Shannon’s confusion. It took her a short while to recover, but finally, she said “Ah, you can drop the act around me. My parents might be dumbasses, but I figured it out long ago, ya know? You look so much better in girl mode! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But seriously, though, you look amazing, like, holy shit! Well done!”

Shannon was flustered by this information being dumped on her. On the one hand, she was upset that she was figured out. On the other hand, she was happy that the person who figured her out was actually friendly and kind to her. She decided she had to just roll with this, but couldn’t help but ask: “What gave me away?”

“Like I said, I already figured you out a while ago. The way you jealously stare at my skirts and Mom’s dresses. The way you wince mildly whenever Mom calls you “Kanon”. The near-exclusive preference for unisex clothing… your refusal to use any of the bathrooms in the mansion except the one in your own room. The way you avoid mirrors… oh, there’s just so much. But, uh, you know. None of that’s there anymore. As you are now, there’s no chance in hell I could tell. The only reason was the similar name and the fact that the “boy” servant was being replaced by a girl. The name alone won’t give you out, though, don’t worry.

“Ah… thank you, Jessica-sama.”

“So, what gave you the courage to go for it at last?”

“Ah, that is… my…” Shannon was thinking of how to introduce Beatrice without sounding weird, deciding she’d have to explain the full story later if the need arose and if she had the chance, so she just jumped to the first word that came to her mind. “I have a lover now. And she was the one to give me the courage and help me with this.”

Jessica whistled. “A lover, huh… so you’re taken. Dammit. Here I thought of finally asking you out, too…”

Shannon stared in disbelief. Asking her out? Jessica? She considered the idea, but obviously she couldn’t commit to it. Not only was Beatrice extremely important for Shannon’s existence as a woman, but she also truly loved her by now and would not give up the relationship. “I’m sorry.” she apologized meekly. “If only I knew that you would recognise and accept me as a woman, I would have…”

“Ahh, shoosh, shoosh, it’s okay!” Jessica said defensively. “I’m not asking you to break up with your, err… partner. If there’s any chance of a threesome, though, lemme know, alright?”

Shannon smiled and nodded. Jessica was just joking, so she had a surprised expression on her face for a while, but realising that whoever Shannon was going out with might actually be kinky enough to accept that idea, she figured it wouldn’t be that bad to give that a spin. She giggled with her face a bit red. “Ask them, then, alright? Eh… what’s their pronouns, anyway?”

““She” is fine.” Shannon said. “She’s a woman. It seems like you wouldn’t mind either way though?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right, haha. I’m… mainly interested in you, to be honest.”

“I’m not sure that will last.” Shannon smiled mysteriously. “Well, we’ll have to see. Would you like to meet her?”

“Uh, well, sure. When?”

“Right now? Or is that too inconvenient?”

“Wait, she’s here? On the island?”

“Yup!” Shannon nodded. “I’ll be happy to introduce you, Jessica-sama. I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

“Alright, why the hell not? Ahaha, let’s go!”


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon led Jesssica inside her room happily. Beatrice was not expecting Shannon to return this early, instead expecting the girl to still be working, thinking of how happy she must be to finally be herself. And just how sexy she would look in her outfit… Ahh… Beato was entertaining herself by masturbating in the meantime. She enjoyed her cock more than she initially expected, so she was doing it by stroking it nicely up and down.

Jessica was the first to actually enter the room. As a result, she was also the one to get an unexpected stream of cum directly into her mouth the moment she tried to start speaking. Both her and Beatrice had equally surprised looks on their faces, but Beato calmed down when she saw Shannon giggling behind Jessica, and waited for the latter to come to her senses.

Jessica swallowed and shook her head. “Well, that certainly was faster than expected, sheesh. Um. Hello, I’m Jessica. I… uh…” Jessica was trying to explain herself, but she couldn’t help but stare at Beato’s cock, which was still out. Beato shrugged and showed that she wasn’t about to bother hiding it, then gestured for Jessica to continue. While she was gathering her thoughts, Shannon kneeled down in front of Beato and got busy playing with her cock herself this time around.

Seeing that nobody was particularly bothered, Jessica finally managed to start explaining. “I always knew Shannon was trans, you see. When she finally started being herself, it made me so happy. And I… I always wanted to date Shannon, but it turns out she’s… taken by you. I joked about a threesome, but Shannon took me seriously and… uh. Here I am.”

“I welcome that, why not? Could be great fun.” Beato cackled. “My name is Beatrice, the Golden Witch. I’m helping Shannon here with her transition and —” she gestured at Shannon below “— various other stuff.”

“Beatrice?” Jessica finally lifted her eyes from Beato’s cock to her face. “Ah! Oh, uhm, wow. Didn’t realise you actually existed, ahaha…”

“We can skip that part.” Beato said, with an annoyed tone. Jessica understood and nodded. “Alright, Shannon? Let’s welcome your friend here.”

Shannon stopped what she was doing and stood up. “Gladly, Beatrice-sama. How should we start?”

“Well, for starters… Are you ready and willing to follow my orders, Jessica?” Beato looked at her seriously. “If you aren’t, you should let me know in advance.”

“I’m ready. Fuck me!”

Beato smiled. “Go lay down on the bed here.”

Jessica did as told. The moment she was down on the bed, her legs involuntarily moved upwards and spread open, revealing her nude vagina under her skirt. “Wah?!”

“It’s magic, Jessica-sama.” Shannon explained. “She can do these kinds of things. Don’t try to resist, it won’t work.” Shannon giggled as she watched Jessica try to put her legs back together and move them down. “Oh, uh, okay. Wow.” Jessica mumbled as she gave up on that and relaxed on the bed, her pussy in full sight for everyone.

“No panties? Now there’s a girl who has style.” Beato smiled with a look of true approval on her face. “Ah, thanks!” Jessica responded. Beato then turned to Shannon, and said “So. You wanted to know what a vag is like. There’s one for you to test out. Play with it as long as you like, but you’re not allowed to touch yourself while you do it.”

Shannon nodded and approached Jessica, who smiled excitedly. She was finally going to be able to have sex with Shannon, and even though she kind of wanted their roles to be reversed, she didn’t mind this set-up at all, either. She also was glad that Beato didn’t join right away and let her have at least a few intimate moments alone with the girl she was actually into, though it would be a lie to say she wasn’t also looking forward to Beato’s participation.

Beato, in the meantime, prepared herself for the show and started out stroking her cock again, smiling and nodding at Shannon, urging her along. Shannon carefully approached Jessica’s pussy and reached her hand out. She touched Jessica’s clit, and the moment she did, both her and Jessica let out a yelp of pleasure. Jessica because her clit was touched. Shannon because she suddenly felt the clit being touched as if it was her own. “I did say you can test it out.” Beato commented. Shannon smiled, because she understood this was a very unique chance, and looked Jessica in the eyes seriously. “I’m going to go all out, okay? I want to feel it all.” Jessica was a bit hesitant, but she wanted Shannon to feel happy, and wanted to share her pleasure, so she eventually agreed, though not before blushing and stuttering a lot.

Shannon gave her finger a lick and, with a very serious expression on her face, started rubbing Jessica's clit again, both of them moaning out simultaneously and in pretty similar ways, which Beato thought was adorable. She started out slow and careful, familiarizing herself with the new sensations. The sensations were somewhat new for Jessica as well, so she was glad Shannon was going slow at first. However, she does up very quickly, and in just a few minutes both of them were nearing their orgasms.

Shannon suddenly stopped just before Jessica managed to cum. With them linked together like this, it was easy to stop at just the right moment and edge her, but torturing Jessica wasn't exactly what Shannon intended — rather, she wanted to cum from something other than rubbing the clit, so she moved closer and started licking Jessica's pussy instead.

Feeling her own tongue inside herself — inside a non-existent hole, to boot — was very strange and took Shannon a little while to get used to. She tasted juices that were not familiar for her, and she saw and felt things she never had before, but she knew this was "right", somehow. She knew this was how she was supposed to be.

Satisfied, Shannon asked Beato to lift Jessica's hips higher, which she did. Following that, Shannon's face was directly near Jessica's pussy, and she licked it with all the intensity she could muster, leading them both to quickly orgasm and break down in moans.

Shannon needed a break after this, but she didn't get one. Beato stood up, and ordered Shannon to "feed" Jessica. Shannon nodded, positioned herself right on Jessica's mouth and removed her plug, letting Jessica taste Beato's cum that was stored up inside her. To her surprise, those holes were also linked, so she felt it in her own mouth as well. By force of habit, she swallowed, which in turn made Jessica swallow as well. With a cough from the unexpected treat, Jessica tried to stand up, but couldn't. Her legs were still suspended in mid-air and held apart by Beato's incredible magical force.

Beato then approached Shannon and, grabbing her, stuffed her cock into Shannon's mouth. Of course, Jessica felt it too. She bit down on it by accident, which hurt, but Beato shrugged off the pain and even enjoyed it to an extent. Noticing that, Jessica bit down again, causing Beato to moan and giggle. Shannon, meanwhile, sucked Beato's cock gently and properly, but also quickly and skillfully. The combination of the gentle approach from Shannon and Jessica's aggressive and dominant method made Beato reach her orgasm much quicker than she ever expected, giving both of them another dose of cum to ingest.

Now that all three were satisfied, they all collapsed on the bed. Beato hugged Shannon from her right side, and Jessica from her left. They rested for a while, and Beato actually fell asleep, which finally released Jessica's legs. Jessica caught her breath, and then went down under Shannon's skirt, to check out what Shannon's own clit was like. She took it in her hand and rubbed it gently, to which Shannon moaned out quietly. Jessica gave Shannon's clit a couple licks, which Shannon felt in her mouth as well, and smiled. This was almost more adorable than she expected. Shannon then quickly came again. This time, Jessica was the one to do the swallowing motion, and both of them smiled at each other.

Beato groggily woke up from the noise. "Having fun, girls?"

"Yeah… this is amazing. Thank you so much, Beatrice-sama." Jessica said. Shannon also nodded to confirm she was feeling good as well.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. However, I want you to understand that Shannon is mine, so I can't really have you participating all that often, or else it's less special with the two of us. So… you should go for now. You may come back in about a month and we'll fuck you again, alright?"

"Um, sure! I wasn't honestly hoping for more than one time, so thank you very much for allowing more!"

Jessica started to leave. Beato turned to Shannon and kissed her, with Shannon moaning underneath. Jessica felt Beato's tongue moving around her mouth, and once that was finished, she coughed and reminded Beato to switch the link off.

"Oh, I'm not doing that. That'd be boring."

"Wait, huh? I have to stay like this?"

"Don't like it, leave it, but then no sex for you ever again. What are you going to do?" Beato cackled.

"Umm… well, okay. I'll stay like this. It's nice to have a connection to Shannon anyway!" Jessica giggled, though she was a bit scared of what things are going to be like when she isn't alone. She used sex toys in public before, though, so she figured she could handle it.

She walked right up to the door, but then remembered something else. "Uh, wouldn't it bother you guys when I jerk off though? Since you want to be all intimate with just the two of you, wouldn't it be bad if I randomly interfere?"

Beato thought for a bit and then pouted. "Well, I guess you're right… I guess we have to go the boring way then — huh, what?"

The last part of the sentence was directed at Shannon who whispered something into Beato's ear. Shannon giggled and repeated herself, and after hearing her properly, Beato grinned.

"Mm, Jessica, come here a bit." Beato ordered. Jessica obeyed and came closer. Beato lightly touched Jessica's breasts, then her ass and pussy, and finally, her mouth. For a short while, nothing seemed to be happening, but then Jessica felt the skin near her holes shifting and growing shut. In a panic, she looked under her shirt to discover that her nipples were also completely gone. "There you go. Now you won't be masturbating and causing us trouble! Thanks for reminding me!" Beato smiled. "Ah, don't worry about using the bathroom, food and the like. Shannon can take care of that for you as you are now. Oh, and you can still talk, but only when you need to respond to someone. Otherwise, this hole won't open either."

Jessica found herself unable to properly respond — after all, that was a statement, not a query, and it didn't need a response — so she nodded and left the room. Outside, she did try to rub the place her pussy used to be, but as expected, she felt nothing. She shook her head. She wasn't too concerned, because she understood that Shannon and Beato fucked like rabbits, but she was somewhat concerned over this absolute lack of control, as well as just the general weird feel of her body now. Her worries were cut short when she felt a dick in her ass, so she shrugged and walked away, figuring things will be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you ready, girl?"

Shannon nodded. Beato had a serious, focused look on her face. She couldn't afford to fuck this up. She touched Shannon's clit, and it slowly started to become even smaller than it already was, moving inward. At one point, her balls detached from her body and fell to the floor, rolling around, but she didn't feel anything, remaining focused with her eyes closed. Finally, an opening formed between her legs, and the tip of her clit ended up straight on top of it, right where it belonged. Beato heaved a relaxed sigh and sat down onto the bed. Shannon opened her eyes and gave her newly formed vagina a touch.

"Thank you…" she said, tears in her eyes — "thank you so much…".

"Aahh… hey, no crying now. You should be happy."

"I am! I am, Beatrice-sama, that's why I'm crying!"

"Uh, okay." Beato giggled and smiled. "Does it all feel correct? No problems anywhere?"

"Yes, yes, it feels amazing. Everything is right."

Beato smiled and got rid of her own cock as well, showing off her pussy to Shannon for the first time. Shannon seemed both excited by this but also a bit sad. Beato couldn't help but laugh at that reaction. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Well… yes, you're right, Beatrice-sama. I'm guessing this is the usual for you?"

"Yeah. I added the dick for your sake, hoping it made you more comfortable. Did it?"

"It did help. Thank you. Now, how do I…"

Shannon fumbled around with her hand. Even though her new equipment felt amazing, she had absolutely no idea how to properly use it. Beato took Shannon's hand and moved it to her clit. "Start there."

Shannon nodded, and Beato let go. She moved her hand closer, but suddenly stopped. Beato glanced at her in surprise. Shannon moved to the place her clothes were stored, stripped out of what she was wearing, took a stunning set consisting of a red shelf bra and a thong that barely covered anything, and put it on with a smile.

Beato's surprised look extended into a full on shock. No longer because she was confused by Shannon's actions, but because she was stunned by just how gorgeous this girl looked now, and how happy her face seemed. Her beauty might have approached Beato's own, or even surpassed it. Beato cleared her throat and finally squeezed out some words: "you look… amazing."

"Thank you, Beatrice-sama."

Shannon stated at herself in the mirror. She enjoyed her flat crotch and her small but bouncy boobs. She spent quite a while doing nothing but looking at herself, from various angles and positions. Beato stood near Shannon, naked. All of a sudden, she sighed, said "fuck it", and touched Shannon's breasts. When she did, they increased in size, and were now the same massive D-cups Beato had herself. "Ah… oh my God, thank you, Beatrice-sama!" Shannon gasped as she noticed the increase. The two now looked like twin sisters, aside from Beato's age and the different haircuts. "No point in making you wait anymore. There's your perfect <dynamite body>!"

Shannon nodded, and thanked Beato again. Then, with a determined look on her face, she turned to Beato and said "Please put on some underwear, Beatrice-sama. I want to fulfill another lifelong dream."

Beato was confused, but took out a black lacy set that was equipped with a couple didlos, and put it on. Externally, it appeared more traditional than Shannon's and covered more, which Beato thought a bit silly, but she did want to give Shannon a chance to shine. "So, what's this dream of yours, Shannon?"

"I… want to go swimming."

Beato blinked. It was taking her a while to process, so Shannon went on to explain. "I work near this fucking beach every single day. I see Jessica and Madam Natsuhi swimming, all the goddamn time. And what about me? I couldn't wear a swimsuit like them, my clit would be too obvious, you know? And wearing a boy's swimsuit… fuck that, fuck that! I'd rather die!" Shannon broke out in tears, but remembered that this is now in the past, and stopped crying. "So… I've given up on swimming, you see. I never thought there would be a day where I could swim as equals with other girls… but that day has come, thanks to you, Beatrice-sama. So… come with me. Let's swim for a couple hours. Okay?"

"Sure." Beato said. She was happy she could help Shannon fulfill such a dream, even if this was the first time she's ever heard about it. "I'm not giving you a swimsuit, though." She grinned.

"I'm not asking for one." Shannon smiled at herself in the mirror. "Let's go, shall we?"

The two left the room, just in their underwear. As they walked, they looked at each other, giggled, grabbed each other's boobs and butts, and just generally had a lot of fun. Shannon groped Beato's pussy several times, but Beato didn't touch Shannon's, waiting for her permission on that.

Finally, they have arrived at the beach. Without waiting even a second further, Shannon ran towards the sea, dragging Beato along by her hand. The two entered the water, getting their feet wet, and only at that point did Shannon stop. She sighed happily, looking over at the horizon, and thanked Beato once again for letting her experience this. Beato smiled and nodded, then gave Shannon a gentle push on her ass, telling her to get going.

And so Shannon did, and Beato trailed behind. The water reached their knees, then their ankles. At that point Shannon dove in, going fully underwater and swimming ahead quickly. Beato wasn't a particularly amazing swimmer herself, but even so she expected herself to be better than Shannon, so she was rather surprised by this development. After taking a short while to catch up and catch her breath, Beato turned to Shannon. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes. Yes I am." Shannon said this, then reached towards Beato's panties with her hand, and pushed her vaginal didlo deeper inside. "How about you?"

"Nnh… I'm enjoying it as well, dear."

"I'm glad. The water is… so blue today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It truly is." Beato confirmed as she kissed Shannon. They pulled each other's bodies close together, their ample breasts and nipples rubbing against each other, they kissed deeply and for a long time, with moans and gropes in between. Finally, Shannon looked at Beato and nodded.

Beato immediately understood. With a grin, she grabbed Shannon's panties and lowered them, reached for Shannon's clit and started rubbing it gently but eagerly. Shannon moaned out like she never has before. It felt truly amazing, but even beyond that, it felt "right". This was how she was meant to have sex. Relaxing on the waves, Shannon surrendered her body to Beato, who skillfully worked her way inside Shannon's vag, while playing with her nipples as well. Shannon herself idly rubbed Beato's clit through her panties, just enough to turn Beato on, but nowhere near enough to make her feel any serious pleasure, much less reach an orgasm. Beato found this somewhat annoying, so she started to accelerate to make Shannon cum.

Suddenly, Shannon reached down, dropped her panties to the bottom of the sea, giggled and swam further ahead. Beato had to chase after her, using one hand to swim and another to get her off, without any opportunity whatsoever to please herself. Shannon smiled and enjoyed the experience, both from Beato's fingers and the water inside her pussy. The two swam faster and farther, until Beato finally managed to make Shannon cum. And though she didn't realise it until some time after, the dildos in Beato's panties made her cum as well while she was chasing Shannon at high speed. To get even with Shannon, Beato decided to lose a piece of underwear as well, taking off her bra and letting her nipples shine in the sun along with Shannon's, in her more revealing outfit. Shannon smiled and relaxed on Beato's boobs for a bit, then resumed swimming all over the place, some of her cum trickling out of her pussy as she did so. Beato played with her nipples and dildos while watching happily, seeing Shannon fulfill her dreams.

"Yoooo! Shannon! Beatrice! Over here!"

The two turned their heads and noticed a happy Jessica running towards them. She wasn't wearing anything. Beato figured it was because she didn't feel the need to cover up things that don't even exist anymore, but Shannon knew this was just Jessica's preference, as she has observed her swimming in the nude multiple times before.

"Ah, Jessica. How are you?" Beato asked once Jessica caught up to them. "Thought you'd be more frustrated."

"Eh. I was in the first few days, but now I'm kinda into it? I save so much time not having to use the bathroom, eat, and masturbate, cause Shannon takes care of all that for me. If only she could sleep instead of me as well… ah, well can't have everything. I do want to be back in control, though. Think it should be in, like, half an hour, right?"

Beato did some calculations in her head. "Yeah, that's correct. Swim around for now, I'll undo the spell when scheduled."

Jessica nodded and swam up to Shannon. "Hey there… WOAH HOLY SHIT!" she screamed out, looking at Shannon's breasts. Shannon giggled. Jessica reached out to touch them, stunned. Shannon smiled at the touch and let Jessica rub them a bit. "Man… how'd you get them this big? Did Beato?"

Shannon nodded. "Beatrice-sama is amazing, isn't she? I love her so much."

Beato overheard this and blushed. "She sure is…" Jessica agreed, looking over at her own missing nipples, and enjoying the pleasure she was getting from rubbing Shannon. Jessica was about to reach for Shannon's clit, but was interrupted by the feeling of her nipples reappearing.

Jessica turned the attention to her own body. She grabbed her nipple and massaged it intensely. No matter what she said, it was nice to be able to masturbate properly again. The link between her and Shannon was already broken, so she could go as wild as she pleased, and she did.

Her mouth was the next to come back after the nipples. Just on time for her to moan loudly and enjoy herself even more. She was already gasping for air. She knew her body the best, and she was close to orgasm given the tension built up in her body over the month.

The asshole was next. Jessica instantly jammed three fingers in there. She convulsed, reaching her orgasm. As she reached it, the final part of her body appeared.

However, she didn't recognize the feeling from it as her pussy. She didn't recognize the weird and heavy feeling that dragged her down. She also didn't recognize, at least not right away, the pool of white liquid that formed when she orgasmed and actually ejected itself from underwater like a fountain, covering Shannon's surprised face.

After Jessica came to her senses, she turned around to Beato and shouted "hey, what's the deal? I did not sign up for this!"

Beato responded with a questioning and confused look. She didn't quite see what happened, so she had no idea what Jessica meant.

Jessica stormed towards Beato angrily, grabbed her hand, and moved it down to her dick. "This thing! This! Why'd you give me this? Without any warning? I don't want it!"

Beato held the dick, but her stunned look didn't go away. She didn't do anything of the sort. All she did was undo the smoothing spell. There wasn't a remote opportunity of messing that up this badly, not to mention a professional like her wouldn't mess up such a basic spell in the first place.

So she failed to respond. Jessica kept on shouting. Shannon swam near, trying to figure out what's happening. Looking at Beato's face, she understood that something went wrong, so she thought deeply for a while. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Beatrice-sama, um… what if, because of the link…"

"Oh! Oh, bloody hell. Jessica. I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I wasn't planning on doing this to you at all. It's just like Shannon says. This happened because of the link between the two of you."

"Well I don't get it. How can the link cause me to grow a dick?"

Shannon grabbed Jessica's hand and led it to her new pussy to explain things quickly. Jessica took a while to make the connection, but it seems like she understood.

"So… in other words. You gave Shannon a pussy, and because I already had one, mine became a dick. Is that the idea?"

Beato nodded.

"Ah, geez. Well, as long as you turn me back to normal, I won't stay mad at you. Go on. Do it."

Beato sighed. She looked Jessica's way apologetically. "Look, this may sound weird, but this kind of spell, that inverts your genitals, can't be cast too often. Your body would be ruined if I were to cast it again too soon. Uh, I'd offer to cast the smoothing spell again, but that one's got a timeout, too."

Jessica frowned. "So, basically, I'm stuck like this?"

"For a while. Best I can offer is to make the dick invisible. Won't help the bulge though, would just get in the way of you playing with it."

"Yeah, no. No need for that. Goddamit. And just when I was about to fuck Shannon, too."

"I'm still up for that, Jessica-sama."

"Ah… alright then. That makes things better… only a little, though. God, this thing is so annoying. Now it got hard? How do I make it go back?"

"I'll take care of that." Shannon said.

"Alright. Alright, alright. Now… tell me, how long do I have to wait?"

"Well, the smoothing spell can be cast once a month. So if you wanna go with that as a temporary workaround, you'll have to wait for a month with the cock on you."

"That's the temporary solution!? How fucking long for the proper fix?"

"About… three years or so, I'm afraid. Give or take a few months."

"What the fuck!? Ugh! Bitch, you're gonna have to pay me back for this!"

"Pay? I'm willing to compensate you for my mistake, of course. How much do you need?"

"Money won't cover this. I'm going to ask you two things. The first is simple. I want to alternate the smooth mode and the cock every month. That'll be no problem, right? Both are really annoying in their own ways, but I think I can take each in small doses. I want you to do this until my pussy can be restored."

"Sure. I can arrange for that, no problem at all."

"Can you make the spell only affect my crotch, or does it not work like that?"

"I can free your mouth. That one was an extra on top of the standard one. But, uh, the rest comes as a package. No nipples, pussy, dick or ass while you use it."

"Got it. Well, that'll have to do. The second thing is, I'm going to make you my fuckhole."

"I… excuse me!?"

"You heard me right. I need a hole to fuck while I have a dick. Because I respect Shannon too much, and because this is your fucking fault, you are going to be the hole, even though I much prefer sex with her. I will fuck her too sometimes, though."

"I… well, I don't think…"

"Beatrice-sama." Shannon insisted. "This was your miscalculation. I don't think the compensation is… unfair, given the circumstances. You should know how annoying one of these gets without, um, a hole."

"Well… alright. You can have sex with me on the dick months. But not while you're smooth, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. On those months, I'd like you to fuck Shannon's pussy a lot instead. That way I will feel it, right?"

"Well, if I restore the link."

"Restore it on those months then."

"Alright… is that all?"

"Yes. Your new job starts now."

Before Beato could respond, her head was pushed underwater, and Jessica's new dick filled her mouth. She struggled for air, but started sucking despite that. Jessica called Shannon over, and fingered her pussy like she intended before. The three were a moaning pile of fuck.

Eventually, Shannon came. Jessica came too. Beato didn't come. That is to say, she didn't come up from underwater, despite Jessica releasing her hands and cumming down her throat.

Worried, the two dived underwater, grabbing Beato and pulling her upwards. Her face was blue. Jessica tried for a pulse, but it was nowhere to be felt. "Did I… did I just fucking kill her!?" Jessica screamed out in shock.

"You did… ahaha… you did "fucking" kill her, Jessica-sama. Hahaha. Oh, wow, that's funny."

"Why are you laughing? This bitch's your SO, isn't she? God, fuck. The hell do I do now?"

"Please don't worry, Jessica-sama. Beatrice-sama is immortal. She will revive in a few hours. Trust me. It's fine."

"Well, her being immortal is infinitely more believable that her being able to give dicks to people by accident. If you say I shouldn't worry, I won't. Still… let's drag her to the shore, at least."

And so they did. Beato's naked boobs, Shannon's pussy and Jessica's cock glistened beautifully under the sun as they exited the water. Jessica was feeling extremely awkward because of the bouncy thing between her legs, and it got hard yet again because of the sights in front of her, not the least of which was the sight of the cock itself.

"Bleh… Shannon, you dealt with this for years. How!? You poor girl!"

"There's a few tricks. I'll gladly teach you later."

"One and a half years versus your entire life… I guess you could even say I'm lucky in comparison." Jessica sighed. "If only all girls could have the pussies they deserve." Shannon smiled. What a nice wish to have, she thought. "Assuming they want them, of course", she felt the need to add, and Jessica nodded.

The two spread out a towel and laid Beato on top of it. She still had a shocked, afraid and worried look on her face. Her mouth was open, and cum was dripping out of it. This was the most vulnerable either of them have seen Beato be. Shannon found it disturbing. Jessica found it hot, though probably because she couldn't help but think with her dick. That'd take a while to get used to, after all.

"You should go to your room, Shannon. Don't change your clothes or take them off. You can play with yourself a bit. I'm… going to practice for a short while. Don't want to hurt you before I join you in bed."

Shannon nodded and went off on her way, playing with her nipples and clit as she went along. Jessica turned to Beato's unmoving body instead. Her dick was pointing straight upwards.

She approached Beato and jammed her cock straight into her pussy. She started moving in and out, speeding up and slowing down. "Hey, this is easier than I thought. All I gotta do is bounce like this? Ahh, this feels pretty good… but, man, how do I make it feel as good as my pussy used to? Is this really the best this stupid thing can do? Blergh… well, I guess it'll have to do."

Jessica practiced longer, trying different holes and poses. Finally, she came. The orgasm itself felt amazing and better than what she was used to, but the process leading up to it was "kinda fucking garbage", in her own words. She did, however, figure it was a fair trade-off.

She finished her practice and put on her clothes. She was quite pissed off at the fact that her skirt now had a massive tent in it, pretty much rendering it useless. She figured she'd have to get used to wearing underwear. What a pain… She heard a yawn. Figuring Beato was starting to wake up, she decided to get going despite her skirt situation. However, since she wasn't fully up yet, Jessica figured it'd be alright to borrow her panties. She took them off. She looked at them in confusion. Just a short time ago, she'd have no second thoughts about wearing something like this (other than her usual "this is underwear and underwear is useless" train of thought, of course, which now was being reversed). However, she wasn't sure how to handle the double dildo set-up anymore. She shrugged and put them on. The back dildo was pleasant, but the front one was anything but, rubbing roughly against her dick. She'd need a whole new sex toy collection now, wouldn't she? Well, the fuckhole she had would do for a while.

She reached Shannon's room at last. Stripping out of her panties as quickly as possible, she flung her cock out in front of Shannon's face. "Teach me how to live with this thing properly. Please!"

"Well, mine was smaller, but… I am certainly going to try."

Shannon reached into her closet and took out the very first panties she ever wore. She handed them to Jessica, who put them on.

"Ah, no… the cock… err, would you rather I call it a clit?"

"Cock's fine. I don't mind calling it that, especially since it's temporary and I'll have my real clit back soon enough."

"Right. Anyway… the cock doesn't go in the front. You have to tuck it." Shannon took Jessica's hand and guided her.

"Just like that. See?"


End file.
